


Reunion Has Come

by glittercracker



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Utter shitpost galore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker/pseuds/glittercracker
Summary: This is...something I dumped into a friend's dm after reading way too much No. 6 fanfic. I'm sorry? Had to be done?





	Reunion Has Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars/gifts).



> I rally cannot apologize enough for this...but I hope it makes you laugh?

Shion looked up at the clock. It had been exactly 788,401 minutes since Nezumi walked away from him. He knew that because he had counted every single one of them, in a dedicated notebook he carried with him everywhere.

Crossing off another five, he sighed very, very deeply, ruffling several towering piles of blueprints for sewage systems which he really needed to update all by himself, right now, because no one else could. But instead, he returned to highlighting significant passages from "The Prince," because it was more or less required reading for the average seventeen year old tasked with rebuilding a city-state he'd recently destroyed.

Teenage city planners should all have a thorough grounding in Machiavellian politics, Shion realized, except for - Nezumi's eyes! How could he think about politics when there were NEZUMI'S EYES to think about? The 487 shades of grey they could fluctuate through in the space of a few minutes. And his voice...the many lilting and seductive ways Nezumi could call him an idiot...Shion began to cry.

He was crying really poetically (although this meant he forgot to record the next five minutes that Nezumi wasn't there) when there was a knock on the door of his plush, glass-walled corner office.

"Go away," he wept. "I am currently dealing with one of the stages of grief, and I have to do it NOW because there are those sewage system plans to single-handedly amend before midnight!"

But the door opened anyway, and Shion's enormous, huge, beautiful, crimson, tear-filled puppy dog eyes grew even rounder when he saw that it was none other than - Nezumi! Standing in his doorway! After so long! Carrying four huge boxes from his mom's bakery!

"Hello, Your Majesty," Nezumi said, flicking his fabulous scarf over his shoulder nonchalantly. "Did you miss me?"

Shion stumbled to his feet, and reached out tentatively.

"Nezumi? Is it really you? I mean I dream every single night, at least twice, that you're back, and then I wake up all alone and enter another stage of grief..."

"Of course it's me! I said I'd be back, right before I ditched you to run the city I destroyed so I could go find myself. And, oh yeah, I stopped by your mom's and got lots of cherry cake, because it's been sooooo long since we've seen each other that I thought we might be here for a while."

"Put down the cherry cake, Nezumi, and kiss me!" Shion demanded.

"Well, okay," Nezumi agreed, setting down the boxes, his eyes flashing 17 different shades of charcoal and silver and stormcloud and somnolent-ocean-before-a-hurricane. "But what kind of kiss do you want? Because I'm really, really good at this, so you have over a hundred choices."

"I...I don't know anything about this...because I'm super innocent, even though we spent three months sharing a single bed in an unheated basement room, remember?"

"Oh, don't worry," Nezumi smirked. "I'll show you everything I know." He reached for Shion, whose eyelids fluttered for several dramatic seconds before finally closing. Nezumi leaned down, touched his lips ever so gently, like butterflies and clouds and rainbows and...suddenly found himself flat on his back, Shion biting his lower lip as he ripped his clothes off, beginning with the fabulous scarf.

"Wait a minute!" Nezumi yelled, when he managed to pry himself away, briefly. "I thought you said you didn't know anything about this! I'M supposed to be the one corrupting YOU!"

"Well, Nezumi, you ARE the one who gave me almost 800,000 minutes to think about what I'd do when you came back. And I am REALLY sexually frustrated, so just lie down and shut up!"

And after a week locked in Shion's office, by which time he'd lost his job, they left and bought a cute fixer-upper next to Karan's bakery. Nezumi became a fixture in the city's slick new theater district (with dubious plumbing, because Shion never got to that stack of papers) and Shion stayed home breeding show mice. And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
